In Sakura Town (Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's Story)
Sora and Ryan arrived in the Yokai World and they saw the Paw Patrol in their Yokai Form Ryan: Where are we now? Sora: I don't know, look. They saw many Yokai's Sora: Whoa, look at all of those Dreams Eaters. Ryan: Whoa! Dream Eaters! No. Let's see how that plays out. They saw the Paw Patrol, OWCA Agents and the Littlest Pet Gangs Chase: That was some Mission. Marshall: Yeah, trying to stop a Keima is so much hard. Rocky: Yeah, and we don't know why we have to these Missions? Perry: Yes, and this time I want to fight Doofensmirtz, instead chasing Yokai. Zuma: Me too. And I hope Ryder summons us soon. Sora: Hi, there. Sunil: Huh? Are you new? Are you Yokai as well? Ryan: Well... no. But, my name is Ryan F-Freeman. Or Ryan for short. And this chap is my friend Sora. Marshall: What that Key your holding Ryan: Oh. You mean these? The weapon I got is a Keybla... Chase: Shh. Skye: We know, you're from another world, aren't you? Ryan: Yes. Chase's head You're the cutest pups we ever saw. Chase: Yeah, I'm Chase. I'm working on a Progress. To defeat all Keima, and that's why me and my friends are in this world to become a Yokai Hero. Ryan: Yokai? Sora: What's a Yokai? Chase: Oh, you don't know. Yokai's are Mystical Creatures here in the Yokai World, when everyone died they became a Yokai, and they have to be friends to the Yokai Watch users to summon us. Ryan: Oh wow. At least I'm not dead or got a yokai spirit. Rubble: Lucky for you. Pinky: Man, I guess wish he was here? Sora: Who? Zoe: It's our Friend, Whisper. He left on Vacation for a whole Month, and we really miss him. Vinnie: He's so great to us. Ryan: So. This Whisper fella is a yokai. Russell: Yeah, and he's Keita's Yokai Butler. Minka: And Ryder is a best friend to him. Ryan: So, you waiting for him? Terry: Look, we really miss him so much. So we have to wait for him. Then something rumbling and they saw Whisper surfing Whisper (as Genie): He's A Ghost! He's White! He's back! Chase: Whisper! Skye: You came back! They hug him and Whisper has a Sunburn Whisper: Oh! Ah! Watch the Sunburn! Ryan: Huh? I didn't know Yokai get sunburn. Whisper: Ah-ah! Kidding! Did you miss me, be honest? Take my Bags, Rubble. Rubble: Okay. He grab and it's Heavy Whisper: Careful. It's heavy. It brought you some Souvenirs! Ryan: Awesome! He give Souvenirs to them and he look at Hula Girl Whisper: Wow. She dances. Sora: You saw the Whole World on your Vacation? (Whisper tranforms into Ryan) Ryan and Whisper: It's a small world after all~ Whisper: But, the Yokai World have no other place in the human world has... He turn himself into a Rocket Whisper: You guys! Then the Nothing in the World has played Whisper: I parachuted down Into the Taj Mahal I rollerbladed Along the great Great Wall! I even made the famous Leaning Tower fall, But who was with me through it all? Nobody! The Moscow Circus Hired me to fly trapeze On Mount Olympus, Ran a race with Hercules It's easy when you're chased by killer bees! Who said "geshundheit" when I sneezed? *Achoo* So now I'm home, Home again with you, You chase the clouds away Whenever I am blue Sora: ("You're always blue!") And though the pyramids, I highly recommend There is nothing in the world Quite like a friend! Slept like a babe in Bombay On a bed of nails Moroccans love my daring Dance of Seven Veils Of seven veils I single-handedly I even saved the whales! No one was there to hear my tales! In Acapulco, Joined a Mariachi band I rode the ragin' rapids Down the Rio Grande Flew in a air balloon, But when I tried to land Nobody laughed, Or lent a hand Without you, the Amazon is Just a trickle Without you, the Sahara's Not so hot Without you, Niagara Falls Is just a leaky faucet The Huey ii Is just some yacht Now that I'm home, Home again, it's clear, All I ever wanted Seems to be right here I've traveled East and West And now, I'm back again There is nothing in the world Quite like a friend... Rocky: There's nothing in the world Everest: Nothing in the whole wide world There is nothing in the world Quite like a friend! Nothing in the whole wide world! Sora: Man, what a song. So do you we can help you guys? Pepper: Well, if you are, then yes. Penny: Let's go! They went off and went to see Enma with the Cornerstone of Light Enma: Welcome, Heroes. Sora: Hey, it's that the- Enma: Yes, it's the Cornerstone of Light. Sora: What's it doing here? Enma: To protect the Yokai World from Darkness. Then Hades appeared Enma: Hades!? I thought I banned you? Hades: I am, but I'm back! USApyon: Take this, Dani! He's going to blast him, but it went pass through him Hades: Didn't hurt. Ryan: What are you doing here? Hades: To destroyed it. He summon a Dream Eater Ryan: Looks we have to protect it from him! They are fighting them and they defeated them Hades: I'll get you back for this! He disappeared Enma: Thank you for saving the Cornerstone of Light. Sora: Yeah, bye. They left and they saw Princess Dark Matter Ryan: Princess Dark Matter. Princess Dark Matter: Hey, Ryan. You did help those heroes like some one. Sora: What are you talking about? Princess Dark Matter: And you won't be able to wake up. She left to the Portal and they seal the KeyholeCategory:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan